An NIH Symposium on aldose reductase emphasized its practical and therapeutic implications. A note on gangliosidosis AB documented the reports of the index case and reviewed the current notion of its pathogenesis. Two cases of the Macula Halo Syndrome confirmed the one previous report of a sphingomyelinase deficiency in this entity. An update of the supranuclear motor system in metabolic disease included additional patients with Gaucher's disease and with the Niemann-Pick variant (DAF syndrome).